poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes!
Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Three years have passed and the heroes are planning a special birthday party for Bright Eyes. Unfortunately, Bright Eyes starts to become overwhelmed by the party. Plot Part One (At the Puppy Pound, Three Dog Years passed. All of the heroes enter.) Narrator: It had been three years since Calvin and Wendy got married. Many different things happened at the pound and the town of Poundsville. Most of the older members of the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound have been old enough to join the Pound Puppies. Igor has now been promoted as the pound's teacher, often helping the younger puppies and kittens with their studies. Bright Eyes is now captain of the pound's cheerleading squad with Jayden as vice-captain. Slushy and Elaine have graduated from college and received PhDs as veterinarians. To keep both sides satisfied, Rosy, TJ, and Zany moved in together. In addition, Calvin and Wendy gave birth to four puppies. So many changes, so little time. On this day, as Bright Eyes and her cheerleading squad are practicing, all of her friends, especially Igor, are planning a very special birthday for Bright Eyes. (Later, Igor, Spice, and Sparky are in the Pound, wearing party hats and giggling.) Igor: OK, you two, when she comes in, we jump out and yell "Surprise!". Got it? Spice: Sure. But are you sure about that? Bright Eyes is still outside. Igor: Sure. Everyone's getting ready and Bright Eyes is still with her cheerleading squad. Now let's practice. Sparky: OK. (The three hide behind something and then jump out.) Igor, Spice and Sparky: Surprise! Igor: OK, not bad, but let's try... (Someone knocks at the door. The trio gasp.) Igor(whispering): Shh. That's her. Get ready. (Spice and Sparky hide while Igor opens the door and then ducks out of the way. Louie walks in with some bags. Igor, Spice and Sparky jump out and throw confetti, startling Louie.) Igor: Surprise! Happy... Sparky: Oh, it's Louie. Louie: Oui. Sacre bleu. You gave the old ticker a start. Well, I've got the stuff for the birthday cake. Spice: Mmm. I could sink my teeth in that birthday cake now. (Louie walks off and Igor closes the door.) Spice: Well, guess we have more time to practice. (Bright Eyes approaches the three.) Bright Eyes: Hi. Spice: Oh, hi, Bright... (Igor, Spice and Sparky flinch in surprise.) Igor: Hey, she surprised us. Spice: Hey, Bright Eyes, what's that over there? (Spice points behind Bright Eyes, who then looks. Spice signals for Igor and Sparky to do the surprise. They briefly duck out of sight.) Bright Eyes: I don't see any...Hey, where'd you guys go? (Igor, Spice and Sparky pop out and throw confetti, surprising Bright Eyes.) Igor, Spice and Sparky: Surprise! Happy birthday! Bright Eyes: Aw, you guys. (Gamma, Cooler, Colette, Catgut, Kisa, TJ, Elaine, Faith, Marcus, Momo, Slushy, Winky, Rosy, Zany, Nose Marie, Tony, Michelle, Bartrand, Victoria, Darius, Antonio, Jayden, and Anchor enter.) Cooler: Well, Bright Eyes, today is your special day. What would you like to do? Zany: Yeah, birthday girl. Bright Eyes: Well... Iggy, You have cat whiskers? Igor: Well, Yes... Bright Eyes: It suits You. It's like a kitten on top of a pup, like stilts. Tony: Only that you and Iggy are cuter. So, Bright Eyes, what do you want us to do? Bright Eyes: Well, what do you guys have for me? Michelle: Hey, there's a new video game dedicated to cheerleading at the arcade room. Want to check it out? Igor: first, Your gift from Me is behind one of these tarps. One is Green, the other is Red. What do You say? (points at the Green Tarp.) Bright Eyes: Um... The green one? Trivia This is the first fan-made episode to take place three years later. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist